Patrick McReary
Patrick „Packie” McReary – postać występująca w Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony i Grand Theft Auto V. Boss gangu Irish Mob. Opis Najmłodszy spośród braci McReary. Jest Irlandczykiem i złodziejem. Patrick prawie nigdy nie opuszczał Liberty City i pragnie aby znaleźć się chociaż jednego dnia w Irlandii. Mieszka on ze swoją siostrą, Kate i swoją matką Maureen w Meadows Park w Dukes. Jest dobrym przyjacielem Elizabety Torres, liderki małego gangu narkotykowego. W miarę rozwoju fabuły Niko zaprzyjaźnia się z nim. Jego przyjaźń jest odblokowana po misji Three Leaf Clover. Jest dostępny w godzinach 15:00 - 6:00. Lubi pić w Donnie's Bar. Poza tym lubi też grę w kręgle, w rzutki i w bilard, obejrzeć pokaz i pójść do klubu ze striptizem. 2013 rok W 2013 Patrick kontynuuje działalność przestępczą w Los Santos. Możemy mu pomóc w ucieczce przed policją, a następnie go zwerbować do napadów w charakterze strzelca (ma wysokie umiejętności, jego dola to 12% łupu). Jeśli wybierzemy go do napadu w misji Skok w Paleto, wspomni on wówczas o Derricku (który nie żyje), o Niko (który według niego najprawdopodobniej też nie żyje), oraz o swoim największym skoku na bank, który wykonał z nimi w Liberty City. Gracz może również go zabić zamiast pomagać w ucieczce przed policją, wtedy nie będzie dostępny jako członek ekipy. Jego śmierć nie wpłynie w żaden sposób na fabułę gry. Kartoteka Występowanie w misjach Grand Theft Auto IV * Luck of the Irish * Harboring a Grudge (pracodawca) * Waste Not Want Knots (pracodawca) * Three Leaf Clover (pracodawca) * Tunnel of Death * Undertaker (pracodawca) * She's a Keeper * Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony * I luv L.C. * Ladies' Night * Ladies Half Price (może zostać zabity) Grand Theft Auto V * Przypadkowe zdarzenie (może zostać zabity) * Robótka u jubilera (opcjonalnie) * Skok w Paleto (opcjonalnie) * Napad na Biuro (opcjonalnie) * Wielka fucha (opcjonalnie) Galeria Plik:Patrick McReary (IV - art).jpg|Artwork Patricka Plik:Patrick McReary (V).jpg|Patrick w GTA V Ciekawostki * ﻿Patrick ma tatuaż na jednym z ramion. Wyjawił to Gerald McReary podczas misji Three Leaf Clover. * Patrick odlatuje z Liberty City. Widać to w scenkach podczas napisów końcowych w GTA TBoGT. Jest to bardzo dziwne, bo w GTA IV przez cały czas można się z nim spotykać. * Wkrótce po zawarciu przyjaźni z Packiem odblokowujemy u niego możliwość podkładania bomb, jeśli chcemy z niej skorzystać, wybieramy jego kontakt w telefonie, tam pojawi się trzecia opcja do wyboru, a gdy już ją klikniemy, lokalizacja bomby zostanie nam pokazana na mapie, wystarczy ją zabrać i można ją podłożyć pod jakikolwiek samochód z tyłu (opcja dość przydatna do wykonania niektórych misji), następnie wystarczy wybrać w telefonie w kontakcie Packiego detonacja i bomba wybuchnie. * Wraz z Niko może zostać zabity podczas misji Ladies Half Price. Mają oni wówczas ogromną ilość zdrowia. * Patrick jest jedyną postacią, która może znać aż 5 protagonistów (jeśli gracz zwerbuje go do napadów). Ci protagoniści to Niko Bellic, Luis Lopez, Franklin Clinton, Michael De Santa oraz Trevor Philips. * Wiele osób uważa, że jego śmierć w GTA V jest niekanoniczna. * W GTA IV spośród wszystkich postaci grających z nami w kręgle, Packie jest najłatwiejszy do pokonania. Kategoria:Członkowie ekipy do napadów de:Patrick McReary en:Patrick McReary es:Patrick McReary nl:Patrick McReary